1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of pervasive computing and more particularly to mobile device synchronization for pervasive computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers no longer are the most common vehicle through which users connect to data communications networks like the Internet. Now that computing can be viewed as being truly everywhere, computer scientists and information technologists have begun to rethink those services that can be provided to meet the needs of mobile computing users. In consequence, the study of pervasive computing has resulted in substantial innovation in the field of network connectivity. “Pervasive computing” has been defined as referring to any non-constrained computing device not physically tethered to a data communications network. Thus, pervasive computing devices refer not only to computers wirelessly linked to networks, but also to handheld computing devices, wearable systems, embedded computing systems and the like.
Most pervasive devices, including notebook computers, handheld computers and even data enabled cellular telephones permit data synchronization with a different computing device, for example a desktop computer. Data synchronization refers to the harmonization of data between two data sources such that the data contained in each data source can be reconciled notwithstanding changes to the data applied in either or both of the data sources. Modern pervasive devices provide for a synchronization process through a direct cable link, a modem link, or a network link to a host computing device. Wireless pervasive devices further can accommodate synchronization over infrared or radio frequency links.
Direct cable links between a pervasive device and a host computing device often can provide the quickest means of performing a data synchronization. In the case of a direct cable link, the link can be monopolized by the two devices in performing the data synchronization and the transmission distance between the devices can be minimized. By comparison, when performing a data synchronization over a more restrictive medium, such as a wireless, radio frequency media, data synchronization can be a slow and error prone process. The difficulties in performing data synchronization over a challenged medium can become compounded where the type of data to be synchronized can be large in size such as a large e-mail attachment or graphic or audio data.
The quality of a connection between pervasive device and host device often can be determinative when choosing whether or not to engage in a data synchronization session. As the quality of a connection deteriorates, it can be advisable to avoid data synchronization until the quality of the connection improves. Yet, some portions of the data synchronization process can execute seamlessly despite a poor connection. In particular, small data items can synchronize with little risk, even over a shaky wireless link. By comparison, a very large data item can enjoy little likelihood of speedy success in the face of the same shaky wireless link.
A similar circumstance can arise where the cost of a connection can vary. In this regard, some wireless connections do not require the payment of airtime fees for usage, while other wireless connections may involve substantial per minute charges. As such, one would prefer not to perform data synchronization for large, time consuming files where airtime fees can be incurred. Yet, the transmission of small, time insignificant files can be transmitted cost effectively, even over a link involving airtime charges. Accordingly, as the data synchronization process does not account for the nature of the connection, the presence of large data items when combined with a poor or expensive connection can prejudice the ability to synchronize small data items over the same poor or expensive connection.